1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-efficient electronic stabilizer with single stage conversion to solve low efficiency problem of traditional electronic stabilizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 3 and 4 of the drawings illustrates a conventional electronic stabilizer for sun lamps. A high frequency transformer with a high turn ratio and two transistors are combined to form a push-pull resonant stage 50. Sine waves are generated by self-activation and then transformed by the high frequency transformer into high voltage/low current alternating voltage for activating the sun lamp 60. Nevertheless, the current passing through the sun lamp (i.e., the brightness of the sun lamp) cannot be controlled. In front of the push-pull resonant stage 50 a power converter 80 is electrically connected in series to change the duty cycle of the transistors in the power converter 80 via control by a synchronous pulse width modulation controller 70 to adjust the current passing through the sun lamp 60, thereby controlling the brightness of the sun lamp 60.
Nevertheless, it is found that the efficiency of the above-mentioned stabilizer is poor, since the power must pass through the power converter 80 and the push-pull resonant stage 50 before it reaches the sun lamp 60. Namely, there are two stages of energy loss such that the overall efficiency is only about 72% if the energy loss of each stage is about 85%. In addition, the power converter 80 is connected to the main loop in series such that the transistors in the power converter 80 must adopt high power/high current elements, which results in high cost and generates considerable amount of heat. Thus, heat dissipation problem occurs.